


Destiny's Desired

by Tony_Stark (MilesChronicless)



Series: Everybody Wants To Rule The World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesChronicless/pseuds/Tony_Stark
Summary: If he was really, really, REALLY, honest with himself, Harry thought the blonde boy was a bit of a git. A handsome git, but a git nonetheless. Still, Tom had yet to be wrong, so he called over to him over the hustle and bustle of the crowd. 
"Hey! What's your name?"
The boy looked at him oddly, and Harry's stomach churned. 
Please don't think I'm weird, please...
"Malfoy," the boy said eventually. "Draco Malfoy."
---
In which having a sentient Horcrux in your head proves surprisingly helpful, and Dumbledore is not the kindly old man everybody thinks him to be. 
Also, ferrets ensue. 
---
Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny lovers stop here. Read at own risk.





	

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and never will. I do, however, own Ellie the snake and any other characters you don't recognise. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling and crew.** _

\---

It was nearly the beginning of a new day when James Potter realised something was _wrong_.

It wasn't so much of a realisation than a feeling, a feeling that soon grew and enveloped his body until that icy cold dread tingled from his head to his toes, _screaming_ at him, something was very, very wrong.

He glanced over to his wife, and a smile stole across his face without wanting it to; Lily looked as radiant as ever. With her vibrant hair, sparkling green eyes and infectious laugh, it was almost like there was no war going on at all. But of course there was, and it was obvious in subtle little ways; her posture was slightly tenser, her eyes shadowed, and her grip on their son was tight (yet still ever so gentle, gentle and loving and _motherly_ ) and controlled, almost as if she wanted to run with him and never let go. Her clothes were that of a warrior's, and she had taken to sleeping with her wand with her - as had he - in case of an emergency.

And with the constant, worried, glances out the window to their covered in shadows neighbourhood, James knew Lily sensed something was wrong too.

Her wand was currently in possession of the child ( _his_ child, James thought with an inward beam) in her lap, and was letting out lazy streams of multicoloured bubbles, ranging in size, and judging from Harry's contagious giggle, he was mesmerised by the sight. Just as James was mesmerised by the sight of him. He was such a happy baby, despite the darkness around him. And he was just like he had as a child, untameable black hair, small, with a big smile and warm heart. The only exception was his eyes - they were all Lily's.

He couldn't believe, even after all these years, that she'd actually married him. And even though she'd put her foot down firmly at calling their kid ' _Actual Proof I Had Sex With Lily Evans_ ', she'd have birth to their child. Theirs!

Merlin's Beard; he loved her. Loved them both.

And that was when the icy cold chill of their Fidelius Charm failing tightened around his throat like some noose, tightening with every second he sat there, stricken. Peter. What had happened? How had Voldemort found him? Was he alright? Had he been tortured, was he even still alive? James doubted it. Unless...

No. Surely Peter hadn't betrayed them. They were best friends!

_Lily._

_Harry._

Voldemort had finally found them.

Lily!" The word left his mouth even as he leapt to his feet, however, he knew it would be too little, too late. His wand, where the hell was his wand? He scrabbled for it desperately, but couldn't find it.

Shit.

"Take Harry and run! I'll hold him back!"

And _there_ was his Gryffindor courage coming back to him; adrenaline and determination to at least buy his wife and child a few seconds overpowered his fear, and he stood up straighter.

Lily gazed at him stubbornly, and he resisted the urge to scream at her to go. He knew that this was the last time he'd see her. They both know.

God, where was Dumbledore and the rest of the Order? He thought of the last time he'd seen Sirius and Remus and Peter - last Wednesday, at that strange Muggle market Moony loved as a child. They'd been free and happy, going about their business and teasing each other like nothing had happened. Sirius and Remus had even had a game of 'Let's See How Many Times We Can Kiss Without Making The Muggles Uncomfortable'. He was happy for them both. It had taken them bloody six years for Padfoot to pluck up the courage and kiss Moony. God, he'd miss them. Them and Peter.

Lily...

"What about you?" She asked worriedly, shifting so that Harry was held close to her protectively. She looked like a fierce mother lion looking after her cub, and in that moment, James had never been more in love with her.

_Now isn't the time Potter!_

He shook himself out of it, shooing her out of the room hurriedly.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry, please! I can hold him off, try and get out of here! Find Moony and Padfoot!"

He could hear footsteps getting closer and closer, and barely noticed Lily's hastily placed kiss to his face, feeling icy fear flood him when he caught sight of Voldemort. As good an Auror as he was, he'd never come face to face with Voldemort alone and survived.

Nobody had.

_Where was Dumbledore?_

"James Potter," Voldemort murmured silkily, and the way his name fell from the dark haired man's lips send a shudder of terror down James's spine.

"Voldemort," he returned easily, easier than he'd expected. The smirk of amusement the other wizard wore was strangely comforting - he was going to die here. But he could injure him. He could give Lily and Harry time to escape and that was the main thing.

"You're a brave man, foolish, but brave... and powerful," Voldemort continued calmly, surprising James.

"Thanks for the compliment - wish I could say the same," he returned testily, because he'd be damned if he wasn't going to insult the Dark Wizard with everything he had. He was going to die anyway. He may as well.

Again, to his surprise, Voldemort chuckled. "I can see you have potential. Don't make me wipe it out for nothing," the man cautioned.

"Like you care," James snarled lowly. "I know all about you. And the Prophecy. You're not getting my son."

Voldemort sighed, stepping closer. James stepped back reflexively, snapping out a desperate Stunner. It almost hit the other, who deflected it with a wave of his own hand.

Crap.

"Silent and wandless?" Voldemort nodded, clearly impressed, and James felt a smugness slip over him briefly, before forcing it away. That had been his last trick, he had nothing else to offer. It was over. The Dark Lord seemed to sense so too, what with the way he chuckled. James hated him.

"You would have made a good ally, James," Voldemort replied coolly, standing straighter, pointing his wand directly at James's heart.

He froze, suddenly all too aware of every breath he took, every thud of his heart, every sensation around him. He'd never see Lily again, he'd never see Harry again, see his first steps, hear him laugh, see him get his Hogwarts letter... He was going to die.

"Goodbye." Voldemort said with a tilt of his head, and James turned his gaze quickly to the left, over Voldemort's shoulder, where he could just see the photograph of Lily and Harry at the beach. Harry's face was sticky with ice cream, and they were both beaming and waving, Lily laughing happily in the sun. James's breath caught, and he found himself feeling a lot lighter.

_Lily, my love... Harry..._

_**Raise a glass to freedom...** _

And as the sickly green Avada Kedavra curse hit him, James Potter hoped for a brighter future for his son and love.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of Chapter One! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow, but I'm really busy, so don't know how accurate that'll be, haha. This fic is a gift (or curse idk) to my best friend Ellie, who is almost a replica to Draco in everything but looks, gender and the house of her family :)) If it wasn't for her and our late night ramblings about Drarry, I would never have wrote this. So thank her!! Or curse her, whatever suits your tastes ;3
> 
> Again, this won't be a fic for Dumbledore and Weasley lovers. Apart from Fred, George, Arthur, Bill and Charlie (the latter two not making an appearance), there will be bashing of the family and Dumbledore, I'm afraid. I have nothing against these characters in real life (except Dumbledore, you complete fucker) but their nature in this just fits the story, I'm afraid. So watch out for that!!
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, too - I'm really tired, the length will improve, I promise. Also, this Harry is sick of everyone's bullshit, just a fair warning :)
> 
> Talk soon!! xP
> 
> ~>Luka


End file.
